


Spring Will Come Again

by DesertLily



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brief character death, Enjolras is ride or die for his boyfriend, Fluff, Greek Mythology AU, Hades and Persephone, Hades!Montparnasse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Montparnasse is soft for Jehan, Nonbinary Character, Persephone!Jehan, Pining Enjolras, nb!Jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: The last thing Jehan expected was to be ensnared by the God of the Underworld. Yet oddly? They could never quite bring themself to careORJehan is the god of Spring and Montparnasse is the god of the UnderworldOrPersephone and Hades retold





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated birthday present for a friend!

Jehan had always adored spring. It was their domain. The time of year that they truly felt free and in control. If they were honest, they felt almost intoxicated by the spring air. Seeing all the new life was the most beautiful thing they had seen before _him_. Jehan had been walking aimlessly through flower fields with the sun god by their side. Enjolras had been a friend for as long as they could remember. They were younger gods - if gods could even be called young - filled to the brim with hopeful ideas. Both had faith in humanity and the future. There was only a small select few who shared their beliefs. The others...The others were too concerned with themselves and internal affairs, completely impassive to humanity. If it did not affect them directly then they simply did not care. This particular occassion, however, had little to do with their passionate beliefs. No, it was simply a social visit. Two friends, regardless of their godly status, spending the day relaxing together.  
  
"So, tell me more about this human man that has you so ensnared!" Jehan giggled. It was a secret to no one that Enjolras was infatuated with a follower of Dionysus. A man that the god swore he had never met anyone even remotely close to in all his years of existance. Oddly, Jehan found themself believing him. Gods having relationships with humans was not unheard of. But they had never seen a god so in love with a mortal as Enjolras and his Grantaire.  
  
Surprisingly, a blush adorned Enjolras's cheeks at that. For an immortal to be even remotely flustered was almost unheard of. "He's awful, Jehan. Absolutely awful." The blonde began. "He's a drunkard with no care for himself. He's abrasive and argumentative and just...awful." Enjolras hesitated at that, clearly noticing the look of shock on his friend's face. "He's also talented and handsome in a way I cannot even begin to explain. I-I've never met anyone like that. Like him."  
  
Jehan couldn't help but grin at that. "You're in love." They informed him simpy. It was certainly an...interesting development. Enjolras was the last person they had expected to fall in love. They had always been certain he was far too devoted to his beliefs to have the room to let anyone in to his heart. It seemed this 'Grantaire' was the exception. It was humbling to see a god so grounded by a mortal. Though, they couldn't help but be wary for Enjolras. Gods and their lovers rarely had a happy ending. An immortal in love was never anything but a tragedy. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes." Enjolras responded instantly, and that was what Jehan had been afraid of. Yet who were they to dictate their friend's heart? If he was truly in love then they could do nothing but let him be. Even if they were forced to be a spectator in Enjolras's heart break. Love was much of a blessing as it was Aphrodite's curse - an euphoria that left a stinging feeling of loss in its wake. It was something Jehan had learnt to both embrace and fear. The spring god was all too familiar with the curse of a broken heart and they certainly didn't wish it upon their worst enemy - least of all their friend. "I-I can't explain it and I don't think I _want_ to explain it." The sun god admitted. For the first time, Jehan saw him look truly peaceful.  
  
Jehan sighed. "I can't say I know the feeling." They looked down at that. Of course, they had had lovers before - it was hard to name a god who hadn't - but none that had ever had such an profound effect on them. They doubted they ever would.  
  
"There will be someone for you." The sun god assured softly. It was as he spoke that something or more specifically _someone_ caught Jehan's eye. A man stood a small distance away from them. Dressed in robes that seemed to be formed of shadows, skin as pale as marble, and a face so perfect it must have been scuplted from it, Jehan was very much enthralled. Yet it was his eyes that truly enchanted them. For a few seconds, bright green met pitch black but for them, it felt like a lifetime.  
  
A small smile began to form on their face. "Perhaps." No sooner had they finished speaking did Enjolras gently press his hand against their arm. A deadly serious look had formed on his face.  
  
"Don't." He told them simply, pulling them in the opposite direction of the mysterious man. "He's dangerous. I'm not letting you get involved. Not with him.£  
  
Jehan couldn't help the disappointment that filled them at that.  


* * *

  
It would be over a week before Jehan had a chance to see the mysterious man again. Surprisingly, it was in the same meadow as before. This time they had come alone to simply observed their supposed domain and watch as the flowers bloomed with life. It was nature in its truest form; it was perfection. So much so that Jehan lost track of their surroundings. They had disassociated from what - and more specifically who - was around them. Perhaps that was what allowed the mysterious stranger to sneak up on them. "What has you so enchanted, finchling?"  
  
His voice was almost as perfect as the rest of him and just as hypnotic. Jumping lightly, Jehan whirled around to face him. Once more, theyh found themself staring into his impossibly dark eyes. "You know it's rather rude to snek up on a stranger, my friend." A teasing tone flooded their voice at thatm accomanied by a slight upwards twitch of their lips. "If you must know, I am simply admiring my domain." Something Jehan only ever got to do for a few brief months every year. They truly did miss it when it was gone. It was their deepest desire to see the world thriving and full of life.  
  
"Your domain?" A crooked smile crawled across the stranger's face. "Jehan, god of spring and just as stunning." The man was shameless and Jehan would be lying if they said they were opposed to it. Not even slightly. In fact, they would much rather encourage than ignore his flirting. Though, a deep hesitation filled them as he spoke next. "So much more life than I'm used to. The dead scarcely offer such pretty sights." That was when Jehan realised exactly who the stranger wasy. Montparnasse, god of the Underworld and King of the Dead. . That explained why Enjolras had been so keen to ward them away from him. He was trying to protect them, but Jehan decided they didn't want protecting. Their curioisty had finally begun to get the better of them.   
  
"You know, most see fit to introduce themselves when they meet someone new."  
  
Montparnasse's smile only grew more fond at that. "But, finchling, I thought you knew who I was. Montparnasse, King of the Dead." The way he spoke was as if each word was woven into the smoothest satin. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard. Jehan was convinced some kind of magic was in play. How else could they explain the other god's charm? Not that they entirely minded. "Do you have an issue with my company?" And there was that voice again.   
  
"No." They answered without even thinking. Their instincts provided the answer for them. "I want you to stay." Jehan could hardly believe themself! Since when had they been so relaxed around strangers? Particularly ones that held such ill connotations. Though, being impossibly attractive certainly worked in favour of the god of the Underworld. There was a charm to Montparnasse that Jehan could not quite understand. Yet they found themself entranced either way. He was an anomaly to them. Though, from what they had heard, he was an anomaly to everyone. "...I didn't take you as the type to ravish in the company of strangers."   
  
Montparnasse chuckled. "I simply cannot help myself around pretty little things." He looked entirely amused by the situation - as if everything about it were perfect. "Walk with me, finchling?" He requested. "Talk too. You have a pretty face and an even prettier voice."   
  
Jehan hesitated. "What should I talk about?"  
  
"Anything that pleases you."  
  
They smiled at that. Jehan couldn't say for certain how long they spent talking to Montparnasse - just that the hours passed by with ease, Before they knew it, the sun had begun to set and the god of the Underworld was saying his goodbyes with a kiss and a promise to see them soon. It was a promise Jehan planned to hold him to.   



	2. Love

The meetings after that felt infinite. Each and every one was held in secret as the bond between the King of the Dead and the god of spring blossomed. The days soon turned into months as the spring faded and the summer came. Each day that passed, the more Jehan's strength was being siphoned away. Summer was always bearable but autumn and winter always took a relentless toll on the spring god. They faded, losing strength with each passing day until spring came once more. When autumn came, it took very little for Montparnasse to begin to notice.   
  
The couple-like pair had chosen to meet once more in the meadow where they had first found each other. Its flowers were long gone and the tress were now tinted with shades of red, orange and yellow. Yet it still had not lost its charm. Hand in hand, Montparnasse and Jehan walked through the field's fading beauty. "I have a proposition for you, finchling." The King of the Dead spoke, pausing to make sure he had their full attention. "Only a fool wouldn't notice the affect autumn has on you, and it is all but a crime to watch something as breath-taking as you fade."   
  
Jehan faltered in their step at that, taking a moment to stare at him through sunken eyes. "How?" Their voice was weak, barely above a whisper and full of desperation. "How can you stop it?"   
  
Montparnasse couldn't help the look of pity that flashed upon his face as he heard their desperation. For once, he found himself truly caring for another. "There are no seasons in the Underworld - nothing there to weaken you." He took Jehan's hand in one of his, rubbing soothing circles into the back of it. "Let me look after you, darling."  
  
Jehan didn't seem to hesitate before answering. "Yes." They were far too desperate to escape their current prediciment to refuse.  
  
"Thank you." There was a sincerity in Montparnasse's voice that surprised even him. "...Seal the deal with a kiss?" He requested, waiting for them to nod before pressing their lips together softly. It was then that Montparnasse learn for the first time that there was nothing as spectacular as kisisng Jehan.   
  
Making arrangements for Jehan's trip to the Underworld was easier in concept than it was in practice. As it turned out, very few supported the decision with Enjolras being the most vocal against it. Yet every day, Jehan grew worse. Their sun-kissed skin grew ash in colour. They were growing sickly as the smallest tasks turned into Herculean chores. Only two weeks into October and even Enjolras could not argue against Jehan's departure. He had seen first had how terribly sick they could get. Thus Jehan's descent into the Underworld began.   
  


* * *

  
Part of Montparnasse hated how soft Jehan made him and the other part adored how they made him feel. It seemed he had more a heart than first expected. There was simply something about Jehan that made him care; made him feel warm and like something more than the cold King of the Dead. He was very much intending on keeping his word and looking after them. The only fear he had was that they would hate the underworld. It in no way shared the same charm as the meadow. It was dark, grim, and gothic in nature. Much to his surprise, Jehan had simply stared upon his kingdom in wonder. "It's beauitful." Montparnasse smiled at that. It seemed his growing feelings towards them were very much justified.   
  
That left him with one more area of concern; Jehan's health. They seemed fragile - like a doll that would break any second. To see something so perfect in such an ill state truly did anger him. So he did his best to make them comfortable. The softest bed he could find. Warm food. ANything and everything that they could possibly want, Montparnasse would acquire.   
  
Slowly but surely, Jehan's health began to improve. Life seemed to return to them. The faded beauty blossomed once more in the care of the dead. Unlike most, the Underworld did not install even an ounce of fear in to Jehan. To them, it held its own charm - almost like a reverse of the meadow's warmth with its chilling atmosphere.   
  
As Jehan grew stronger, they were granted more freedom. The curious god explored ever inch of the Underworld that they could from Elysium to the gurd dog, Cerberus (with the latter becoming one of their favourite places). The only places they truly avoided were Tartarus and the Fields of Punishment, unwilling to watch the suffering there. It was on what was supposed to be a regular visit to Cerberus that they caught sight of something unusual. The god of the Underworld acting tender. Traces of a smile could be seen upon Montparnasse's face as he fussed over cerberus. It seemed even he wasn't immune to the charm of dogs. "Do my eyes decieve me or does the King of the Dead have a gentle heart?"  
  
"Only soft for two things, finchling." The King chuckled. "The first is a curious and breath-taking spring god." His smile turned into a smirk as Jehan's face bruend red. "The second is my most loyal companion." At that, Montparnasse moved to pet Cerberus with a gentleness Jehan didn't expect him to possess. In response, Cerberus leaned one head into the touch whilst the other two nudged Montparnasse, demanding attention. They were acting more like a puppy than a dangerous hellhound. "...Would you lend your help, finchling? I seem to have a three headed dog and tragically only two hands."  
  
Jehan didn't even hesitate before showeing one of Cerberus's heads with the attention they knew they deserved. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me." They couldn't help but tease.   
  
"Would it truly be so terrible if I was?" Montparnasse was quick to challenge. "If I said my heart longed for you? That you made me gentle? That you breathed life in to the Kingdom of the Dead?" He watched them for a few moments, attempting to judge their reaction. "You are the most stunning and kind creature I have ever met, Jehan. I would be honoured to call you mine."   
  
Jehan did not offer any verbal response. Instead, they pulled him close before pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and perfect to them in every single way. It was euphoric and unlike anything they had ever felt before. Yet there was something familiar about it. Then it hit them. This was love. Not the love they had for their friends but romantic love. True love. Love for Montparnasse. 


	3. Anguish

After that, the Underworld became Jehan's utopia. A place where they could love and felt loved. A place that granted them freedom. Yet there were still things they missed. They missed the sky. They missed the feeling of the wind against their skin. They missed their friends; their family. But the pros outweighed the cons to them. It was all worth it to have found the love of their life. Yet it wasn't enough to stop their yearning and Montparnasse had begun to notice. The two were currenly in the throne room with the King of the Dead upon his throne and his lover resting upon its arm rest.   
  
"You aren't happy here, finchling." He sighed.   
  
"I'm happy with you." The spring god insisted, resting their head upon his shoulder. "You make me feel content." Jehan tried to smile but it never met their eyes. As much as he tried to fool him, their face betrayed them.   
  
Montparnasse's face softened as he moved to pull them close. "I have offered you nothing but kindness. At least have the decency to be honest with me." He requested, gntly cupping their face in his hands. "I should have never tried to capture something that longs do dearly to be free."   
  
"Montparnasse, I-" Jehan was cut off by the doors to the throne room being thrown open.   
  
The figure that walked inside looked haggard. His dark curly hair was in a state of disarray - as was the rest of him. The only thing about him that seemed even remotely neat were his winged sandals. Courfeyrac, the messenger god. "Jehan, you need to come with me."   
  
Montparnasse was quick to rise to his feet. Gone was the gentle and caring lover. In his place was thr cold, calculated King of the Dead. "How dare you come into my domain unwanted and unannounced! Who are you to come here and make demands?" He roared as his anger seemed to grow by the second. His face remained almsot impassive but there was a fire behind his eyes.   
  
Jehan soon followed him to their feet. Their hand came to rest upon his arm. "Calm." Moving passed their expressionless lover, Jehan cautiously approached Courfeyrac. "What happpened?" They asked sharply. "What's wrong?"  
  
Courfeyrac hesitated for a few moments. "It's Enjolras." He said. "He's changed, Jehan, and not for the better." The look of confusion that crossed their face seemed to suprise him. "You didn't know? The human he fell for died. He's...not been himself since. Nothing grows anymore. The sn has begun too harsh; too fuelled by his grief. He no longer listens to Combeferre or I."   
  
Grantaire. That was the human's name. Jehan had heard his name escape Enjolras's lips enough times. There was no doubt that the love between them was real. This was the heart break Jehan had feared. The sun god's grief would not end soon nor would its destruction. "You want me to go to him." The statement was without so much as an inch of doubt. They tried to ignore the way Montparnasse grasped their hand in response.   
  
"Yes." He admitted, watching Montparnasse with caution as he spoke. The god of the Underworld did not seem pleased. "We've tried everything else. Maybe he'll listen to you." Genuine desperation filled his voice.   
  
Montparnasse went to speak but Jehan was quick to silence him. "I'll go with you." They whispered. "But give us one last moment alone. Please." COurfeyrac nodded before making his way out of the throne room.   
  
Once alone, Montparnasse all but crushed Jehan against him, holding them close. "Don't leave me, finchling." He whispered as a look of true fear crossed his face. "Please don't leave me." His words made Jehan's heart shatter.   
  
"I'll come back." They promised him gently, leaning up to kiss him briefly; one last kiss goodbye. As unwilling as they were to leave like this, they knew it was the right thing to do. They had been gone for too long and their friend needed them. The Underworld could not be their home forever. "Wait for me, my love. I'll come back to you."  
  
The smile that crossed Montparnasse's face was both sad and doubting. "You're not the first to say that to me, finchling." He stared into their eyes, unable to hide his own adoration for them. "I knew I couldn't keep you forever. I just didn't expect to lose you so soon."   
  
"But I will be the first to come back." They were quick to promise. "Do not doubt my love for you." They begged. "Never doubt it."   
  
Montparnasse just shook his head. "Go." He whispered. "Before I beg you to stay." With deep reluctance, he let them go.   
  


* * *

Courfeyrac had not been hyperbolic in his description of the sun god's grief. If anything, its extent had been understated. The first thing Jehan noticed when they left the Underworld was how desolate the world looked. The ground was charred and nothing grew. It was all burnt or dried out by the unrelenting sun. With each step Jehan took, life began to flow back into the ground around them. Spring had finlly returned. "This is all his doing?" Jehan could not keep the horror from their voice.   
  
Courfeyrac offered them a brief nod. "The sun is unrelenting. Nothing can calm his grief. Even Cosette's words fall on deaf ears." An exasperated exhaustion filled his voice. Even he seemed to have reached the end of his tether. Jehan had always known Enjolras's twin to be his voice of reason but if even she could not get through to him... "He's been this way for a month and barely leaves _his_ grave."  
  
Grantaire had been dead for a month? A slight chill went down Jehan's spine. How long had they been in the Underworld for? How much had they missed? "What can I do that the rest of you can't? Why would I be his new voice of reason when even his brothers and sister cannot get through to him?"   
  
"Because he missed you. You've lived amongst the dead. Perhaps he'll listen to you. Perhaps you can help him find his peace." They could not ignore the desperation in his voice.   
  
"Fine." Jehan said. "I'll try."  
  


* * *

  
Enjolras had been exactly where Courfeyrac said he would be; the grave of Grantaire. It seemed to be the only place not destroyed by the sun. The only place Enjolras cared to preserve. Jehan approached their friend as if he were a wild animal; cautious and gently with no sudden movements. Yet their efforts seemed to be for nothing as the crisp voice of the god of plagues spoke up. "Where did he end up? Asphodel, I suppose?" He turned to face his friend, eyes raw from an abudance of tears.   
  
"Elysium." Jehan lied. "It takes bravery to love a god. Especially an Olympian." In all honesty, they had no idea where Grantaire had ended up. They had no knowledge of his death. "How did he...?"  
  
"A drunken brawl." Enjolras answered almost instantly. "I knew he liked to drink. Olympus knows I scolded him for it often enough. He liked to talk too much too when he drank. Always got himself into trouble. Only this time I couldn't get him out of it." His voice cracked. "I wanted to curse them for it; start a new plague unlike any before. I wanted them to pay for taking him from me." Enjolras pulled Jehan close in an ttempt to take comfort in his friend. Initially surprised, they were quick to return the hug. "I'm never going to see him again, Jehan. I won't see his crooked grin or hear his ridiculous laugh and I...I don't know what to do."  
  
Seeing someone with such power act so powerless scared them. It scared them a lot. "You-" Jehan cut themself off odd caught their eye. Someone was making their way up the hilltop to Grantaire's grave. Someone Jehan had only ever heard described before. "Enjolras, look." They whispered.   
  
Enjolras did not look. "What?! What could possibly be more important than _him_?" He was lost entirely in his grief. It was only when Jehan turned his head did he look. Enjolras froze- as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "...Grantaire?"


	4. Reunion

Enjolras couldn't keep the look of shock off of his face, simply staring at the approaching man in shock. "You died." He breathed out. "You were in my arms and I watched you die. I-I couldn't save you." He rose to his feet, stumbling towards Grantaire in utter disbelief.   
  
"I'm here now." Grantaire was quick to take Enjolras into his arms, hugging him close. "I'm so sorry that I left but I'm back. I'm back with you." That was when Jehan noticed something perched on Grantaire's shoulder. A finch. Suddenly, things began to click into place. The mortal glanced at the spring god with a fond smile. "He said to tell you he couldn't let you watch another heart break." It was then that the finch fluttered down from his shoulder to rest on the ground besides Jehan.   
  
"Who?" Enjolras's eyebrows furrowed.   
  
A soft smiled formed on Jehan's face as they answered for Grantaire. "Montparnasse."   
  


* * *

With the sun calm, spring blossomed. Things semeed perfect. Jehan was home. They were surrounded by people who cared about them. Only they longed to be somewhere else with someone else. They longed for the taste of Montparnasse's lips and the sensation of being in his arms. They longed to be whole again. A sadness flooded through them, hidden by fading smiles and blooming flowers. They did a terrible job of hiding it. As always, Jehan's heart rested upon their sleeve.   
  
Jehan found themself in the moddle of the meadow where they had first met Montparnasse. A sad smile formed on their face as they walked amongst the wildlife. "You should leave." The god turned sharply at the words. The owner of the voice approached them leisurely , completel relaxed. "You aren't happy here."   
  
"Excuse me?" DIsbelief flooded their voice.   
  
Grantaire snorted at that. "You don't hide it well. We all see it, Jehan." He sighed, watching as they approached carefully but there was no judgement in his eyes. Jehan was starting to see why Enjolras loved him. Very few would talk so blatantly to a god. "Things aren't blooming like they used to. Spring is too tame this year."  
  
Jehan couldn't help the self-consciousness that washed over them at that. "What's wrong with being tame?" They sighed.   
  
"I just assumed the spring god would be full of life. Not full of sorrow. " A bemused smile crossed his face. "But I'll leave you be. You clearly have a lot on your mind." With that, Grantaire simply walked away.   
  
Jehan thought on his words for a few moments before taking off running. They knew what they had to do.   
  


* * *

  
Returning to the Underworld alone was...jarring. They were no longer following Montparnasse. They were alone. Much like the dead, they were a lost soul looking for their way home. As they approached the RIver Styx, they could see the masked ferryman watching them. Jehan moved to take out a coin to pay him but an ice cold hand stopped them. "It's been months. He thought he lost you." Claquesous didn't clarify who _he_ was but he didn't need to. Jehan knew. A smirk began to form on the ferryman's lips.  
  
Jehan hesitated before stepping on to the boat. "I told him I'd come back and I intend to keep my word." Claquesous said nothing after that, simply watching them as if he knew something they did not. It unnerved Jehan. The journey remained silent with the spring god not even offering a thanks as they disembarked.   
  
If anything, the Underworld felt far less welcoming than before. It was as if the air itself were made of misery and anxiety, suffocating all who walked through it. Jehan struggled to find the charm they once had in the Kingdom of the Dead. A fear began to fill them as they made their way to Montparnasse's castle. It was not a fear of the dead but a fear of rejection. What if Montparnasse no longer wanted them?  
  
As Jehan approached, it was clear to see the doors to the castle were thrown open with a line of translucent spirits leading out of it. They knew what it meant. Court was in session and the King of the Dead was judging his newest subjects. Jehan was as quiet as they could be as they slipped inside, very much aware of how much they stood out amongst the dead. They were opaque and very much alive. Hiding in the back of the room, they simply observed.   
  
The Montparnasse they saw was not the one they remembered. __In his place was someone cold and impassive; someone who judged without remorse. There was no compassion or care in his actions. No signs of humanity. Just a god with an iron grip. Jehan tried to keep their head down but even they could feel his eyes upon them. After what felt like an eternity, his voice rang out. "Court's adjourned! Leave me be! It seems even now I can't escape my own delusions..."  
  
A sad smile formed on Jehan's face. "You usually call me far sweeter things than a delusion." Their words seemed to ricochet off of the walls as the room quickly emptied.   
  
"...Finchling?" Jehan had never seen anyone look as uncomposed as Montparnasse did when he all but sprinted over to them. Jehan barely had time to comprehend what was happening before they felt his lips upon theirs. "I didn't think I'd see you again."  
  
They couldn't help the small giggle that escaped them at that. "I told you to wait for me, didn't I?" Jehan reminded him. "And I needed to thnk you. FOr Grantaire and Persephone."   
  
"You called the finch Persephone?" Montparnasse chuckled before pausing. "You're staying, aren't you? You're not here just to leave me again?" Fear trickled into his voice.   
  
"Of course I named her! Enjolras is looking after her whilst I'm here." They took his hands in theirs. "I cannot stay here forever. Even if my heart belongs to you. But I am yours until spring and yours again until autumn comes." They sighed. "Can you live with that?"  
  
"Yes." Montparnasse whispered before kissing them once more. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Forever."


End file.
